Fraser
Fraser is the Clan Leader of the Tremere Clan and a childhood friend of Ge Chen. Appearance Personality It is hinted he has a perverted side as Mei Lilla berates him for looking at her too long, despite saying saying she isn't worth looking at. He plans for travel in advance and carriers around small packets of blood to cure any blood cravings he receives. Like the rest of his clan, he is known for his wild personality and has a short temper, but unlike Mei Lilla is not as reckless. Ge Chen notes also at one point that both Mei Lilla and Fraser find it difficult to act humble in light of victory, as both are proud of success. Even in their victories over each other they enjoy rubbing it in. Relationships The Camarilla He is highly competitive with Mei Lilla to the point of stupidity, making everything she does a challenge for him to surpass, which in turn she does also to him. Ge Chen tolerates the pair to a point; but not forever. He is a little snarky towards her and doesn't shy from teasing her, which sets off the pair off on the latest competition between them. He is easily embarrassed when he sees her in her underwear at one point. Abilities As a Vampire he is physically strong. He can drink blood and create Vampires. His fights are mostly magic-based and he focuses mostly on spells. He also knows the fly spell. Like other members of his clan, his personality gives him the edge in battle and he doesn't loose so easy in one on one fights, able to make a large hole in the ground just with force. He is seen several times healing others, from the Brujah Clan's pets, and banaged up Lei Milla when she fell from a horse. He has access to his clans sacred item, Ling Zhang. History Childhood He grew up with Ge Chen and Mei Lilla, forming a rivalry with her. The gathering of the Sacred Weapons He enters the storyline along with Fraser, having heard about Ge Chen's need to gather the Camarilla's seven sacred weapons. He brings with him Ling Zhang. When Mei Lilla is flirting with Ge Chen, Fraser makes a remark and they soon pull out their clans sacred weapons Poison Bottle and Ling Zhang and head outside to fight. thumb|right|...its so hard to get good help these days Later Ge Chen discovers to his annoyance the pair have succumbed to each others' Sacred Weapons. Chapter 33 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. On board the airplane, Mei Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser. She and Fraser get into a eating competition, but because Vampires don't really have the ability to eat food, they both suffer from their stupidity. When they reach Brujah's territorial city, they spy a thief stealing a purse. When Fraser stops the thief by kicking him, Mei Lilla trying to out do him kicks him even harder. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. When Fraser takes his luggage in one hand himself to his room, Mei Lilla does the same. Chapter 38 He and Mei Lilla disable the monsters between them. Chapter 42 Half an hour before this, Ge Chen had told them to switch their weapons for fakes, as he suspected what had happened to Yue Jian. When they catch up to her after she fails to destroy the body of Yue Jian, both Fraser and Mei Lilla demand pay back for their earlier humiliation. The 3 vampires attempt to imprison it between them, however it threatens to destroy Yue Jian's body, forcing them to leaving an opening for it to escape through to protect her. Ge hen senses it came from the Malkavian Clan so they would head there next. Chapter 44 They find Yue Jian out cold and Fraser heals her. The group enters and meet Dye You.Later in a hot spring, Fraser and Ge Chen not how strange Dye You is and decide to watch what happens. Chapter 47 Ge Chen makes the call to force Zhui Yan out of Dye You. It is killed. Afterwards,dye you's father enters and tells them the mistake her just made, as they have now killed Dye You's other self. Chapter 52 Mei Lilla wears the wedding dress, though she appears calm on the outside, inside she is angry about her situation. The group arrives at the Nosferatu sewer entrance to their HQ. They are approached b members of the clan, crawling on the ceiling. The carry Mei Lilla off to their HQ. She unveils she is not Cana to stop his advances and pulls out Poison Bottle. She is stopped by the arrival of the others, and the rest of clan Nosferatu. Ge Chen introduces himself. He is shocked to learn who Mei Lilla is. Ge Chen asks to borrow the Illusion Mirror. He protests when he is pulled up on his breakage of the rules of the Camarilla and comically punched by Mei Lilla when he claims she wanted to marry him. Cana had come the previous day to claim that Mei Lilla was going to propose to him. Cana's parents, who came with them, have disappeared and with them, Illusion Mirror. Tutaka releases under his actions he gave away their clans location, leading to Illusion Mirror being stolen. The group splits up to find them. When Tukata tries to go with Mei Lilla or Yue Yan, both protest. Chapter 53 The group arrives in time to save Mei Lilla, who is being attacked by Cana and her "parents". Yue Jin's Sui Xi Bing Lin daggers fly towards her and ct the chains. They escape, taking Poison Bottle with them. The group analyse the situation the situation, with both Illusion Mirror and Poison Bottle taken by Cana, they can only head out to the Toreador Clan before Cana reaches it first. Chapter 54 Clan Toreador They arrive at the Toreador's HQ and disguise themselves as students at the academy. Ge Chen and Yue Jian enter the same class as each other. Yue accidentally enters an area only meant for the Student Union, the others enter the area to protect her, only to worsen the situation. They place a wager with the group, that if they win the are allowed to enter the area, but if they loose they shall leave the school at once. Chapter 56 She joins Fraser and Yue Jian, having been forced to wear rabbit-ears shaped bandage by Fraser. Lei Milla mentions they believe there is someone suspicious among the student council, as the horse started acting strange on Mei Lilla once the race started. Lei Milla was forced to mind control it, but only managed to hold onto its mind for one minute. Fraser reports his foe in the arena was stronger then an average human and believe they are with the Toreador clan. Th4ey suspect Ge Chen has figured it out too. Fraser takes a jab at Lei Milla for using mind control is against the Camarilla's rules, but Lei Milla takes a job back and points out Fraser left a giant hole with his final punch. Thus, they get into a argument that turns into a fight. Later, he and Lei Milla observe Yue Jian from the audience during her archery match. Chapter 58 Due to her desire to go after the Toreador, Fraser ends up tying up Mei Lilla against her protests. Fraser tells her they have to be careful as they cannot let them know about Poison Bottle being stolen, otherwise they will not hand over Devil Doll. They are interrupted by the students rushing. Ge Chen and Yue Jian join Mei Lilla and Fraser at the garden. Fraser explains the situation to Ge Chen. Inside, Cana is attacking the Toreador using Illusion Mirror. Mei Lilla gets restless over Cana's presence. They then notice Ai Na is unaffected and realise why Cana stole the Illusion Mirror, as the Devil Doll cannot be effected by the mirrors powers as it has no heart. Chapter 60 The Followers of Set Following further the plan set by Clain, Cana is allowed to escape. The group follow her to the hideout of the Follower of Set. They discover Cana's real name of Jalousie, as well as witness first hand the leader of the Followers of Set talking with the Rotting Bracelet. After the High Priest discovers the Sacred Weapons, Poison Bottle and Illusion Mirror Jalousie hands over are fakes, the group realize they are in trouble if discovered and flee. Chapter 64 The Ice Coffin Ge Chen and Fraser wait at the edge of the Black Sea for Mei Lilla and Yue Jian, who are late arriving. When the pair appears, Mei Lilla is wearing a bikini and Yue Jian has a oxygen tank. They explain their reasons for the outfits and the tank, while Ge Chen and Fraser explain why they don't need either. Ge Chen tells Yue Jian not to become like Mei Lilla. Mei Lilla tries to force Yue Jian to wear a sexy two thin bikini but fails. As the approach the gate, Yue Jian begins to react and she casts a spell to open the gate. Yue Jian comes face to face with someone who looks just like her. Chapter 69 They meet at the cemetery where the Forbidden Sphere is and a fight between the Sabbat and Camarilla begins. Chapter 74 The Sabbat and Camarilla stand before the seal holding Xi Tai's power within. The rules are explained on how to get the power held within. Fan Le Lao and Ge Chen begins to fight. A loud explosion catches their attention, they turn to see Xi Tai himself has appeared to reclaim his power. Chapter 77 Trivia *It is notable that once he and Mei Lilla enter the storyline, the artist begins to draw more sillier depictions of characters around the pair at times, including the cold Ge Chen. References Category:Clan Leader Category:Tremere Clan Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Camarilla Category:Character Category:Aisha Valenica Academy